Reaction systems are used in a variety of industrial chemical processes, for example oligomerization and/or polymerization of olefins (commonly known as alkenes) to produce oligomers and/or polymers, respectively. For example, aluminum, nickel, zirconium, and iron based catalyst systems for the synthesis of C4 to C30+ alpha olefins from ethylene and chromium based catalyst systems for the selective synthesis of 1-hexene from ethylene constitute commercially significant processes for the preparation of alpha olefins. Many applications exist for alpha olefins, including employment as intermediates in the manufacture of detergents, as more environmentally friendly replacements where refined oils might otherwise be used, as monomers or comonomers in the production of polyolefins (e.g., polyethylene), and as intermediates for many other types of products. Demand for alpha olefins continues to rise, and alpha olefin producers seek adequate capacity to meet demand, for example via improved reaction systems and methods of making and using same.